Reincarnation
by AliCity
Summary: Do you believe that only the human body dies, and the soul relives in another form? A story of an undying love and pure friendship. Extremely AU. Rated T for Language. Claire x Matt x Alice. NO SLASH.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 **

**The Beginning**

"Reincarnation… do you believe that only the human body dies but the soul relives in another form?" Alice read loudly.

"What? That's nuts!" Claire answered. They both laughed.

"But what if it's true? Hm… I wonder who I am in my past life." Alice muttered.

"Who knows? Hey wait! I told you to look for a place t stay in at Raccoon City, not to read stupid articles!"

"Ooops! Sorry… it just caught my attention." Alice smirked.

"What should I expect from a supernatural fanatic?" Claire smiled.

"Well, who wouldn't be interested?"

"Oh, I do!" Claire answered and they both laughed.

Alice continued reading the article before doing what she was assigned to do. They were checking out Raccoon City because Claire was assigned to do some work there.

"Look! Awesome!" Alice shouted.

"What? Found something... Oh, hm… a centennial house?"

"Yeah! And it's also a hotel." Alice's eyes widen as she look closer to the monitor. Then she turned to Claire and gave her a big smile.

"Oh no. What's with that smile? You're not thinking of staying there, are you? Tell me!"

"Oh please! Claire, it's so beautiful and it's cheaper than the other hotels. It's a nice place to stay." Alice begged.

"No! Look at it! It's so creepy, who would want to stay in a place like that?"

"I do! Please Claire… or else, I won't come with you!" Alice demanded.

"What? Blackmail, huh? That won't work."

"Oh really huh. You're going there alone?"

"Why not? I can handle it by myself!"

"Fine!"

Alice knows that Claire can't. In just a few seconds, she will be begging Alice to come with her. And just like what she expected.

"Oh Alice, don't do this to me. You're my partner."

"Well, all I was just asking…"

"Fine. We'll stay there if that's what you want."

"Great! You're the nicest person ever!" Alice went to Claire and gave her a hug.

"I know. Besides, it's only for a month. What could happen in a month?"


	2. The Past

**Chapter 2**

**The Past**

"What a beautiful way to start the trip!" Alice exclaimed.

"Don't worry. It's only a little rain and Raccoon City is not that far." Claire assured.

"I just don't like it."

Claire knows why Alice doesn't like the rain. She was only ten when her father decided to leave them. It was raining that night. She tried to stop him but her strength wasn't enough. She fell on the ground, watching as her father's car disappeared. Alice immediately run back to their house, only to find her mother's cold body swimming in her own blood. The rain reminds her about those memories.

Claire's family was the one who took care of Alice until she recovered. After a while, they decided to adopt her. They treated her well, especially Claire. Since she was an only child, she valued Alice not only as her best friend but also as her sister.

Claire started to hit the road and just let Alice sleep on the back seat of the Hummer. Shortly, they were already in Raccoon City. The rain finally stopped. Claire was surprised to find that the city actually has a Victorian look and ambiance. She decided to make a stop over to grab some cigarette.

Alice was awaken when she felt the car stopped. Claire was walking towards the grocery store, she was about to follow her when she noticed an antique shop beside the store. So instead, she head inside the shop. Alice is fascinated with old stuffs, so she began to check it out.

Claire finally went back to the Hummer.

"Alice? Oh god, where is she now?

Claire scanned the place and noticed the antique shop. She remembered that Alice loves old stuff so she assumed that the blonde is in that shop. While waiting, an old lady suddenly bumped into her.

"Oops, sorry. Are you okay, Ma'am?" Claire apologized.

The old lady just ignored her and proceeded in walking. Claire was about to go inside the Hummer when she noticed something on the ground. A heart-shaped necklace. She immediately looked to the way where the old lady went but she suddenly disappeared. Claire took the necklace and looked at it for a while.

"Hey, what's that?" Alice appeared.

"A necklace, an old lady dropped it." Claire answered.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. Here."

"It's… beautiful."

"You like it? Keep it for while."

"But… it's not mine."

"I said keep it for a while. We'll return it when we find the old lady who dropped it. By the way, what do you got there?" Claire smiled.

"Oh, a diary. Old diary. I got it from that awesome store."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah sure." Alice handed the diary to Claire. The two went inside the Hummer.

"Darn, I think it's stuck. I can't open it." Claire complained.

"Of course you won't be able to open it. It's locked." Alice laughed.

Claire gave the blonde a hard tap on the arms.

"Ouch! You didn't ask!" Alice exclaimed then continued laughing.

"Give me the lock!"

"I don't have it."

"Give. Me. The. Lock!"

"I swear I don't have it."

"Fine. Hand me the pliers."

"No!" Alice shouted then hurriedly grabbed the diary.

"What are you going to do with a diary you can't even open?"

"I'm gonna find the lock."

The redhead laughed so hard.

"Fine, do what you want." Claire said then started the engine again.

Alice put the necklace on and hugged the diary she bought. She felt weird. The place. The ambiance. The necklace. The diary. They all seem familiar.


	3. The Mansion

**Chapter 3**

**The Mansion**

"Whoa!" Alice shouted.

The blonde's jaw dropped when they finally arrived at the mansion. The mansion was old but its beautiful features are well preserved. After unloading their stuffs, a maid arrived and helped them.

"Ms. Claire Redfield?" the maid asked.

The redhead nodded.

"This way please."

Alice is still in amazement when Claire dragged her inside. They followed the maid who led them to the main entrance.

"Whoa. It's large as hell!" Claire exclaimed.

The maid went to the counter and got the key for their room. Shortly, they were already at the elevator.

"So, it has an elevator." Claire said.

"Of course, Ma'am. We added more features for the convenience of the customers, but we still continue in keeping the mansions old features."

"You did a very great job." Alice assured.

"Thank you, Ma'am" the maid responded, smiling.

The elevator opened and soon they were already in front of their room. The maid handed the key to them and explained the things that the mansion offers. Then the two were left inside their room.

"I can't believe this…" Claire uttered.

The room was twice the size of their room back home. They have an oversized bed, an extra large bathtub and a very beautiful scenery on the outside.

"I feel like a princess!" Claire laughed.

"Thank me. I brought you here." Alice said proudly.

Claire let herself sink to the softness of the bed. Alice, on the hand, is checking the whole room out. Alice was about to ask Claire to explore the hotel, but the redhead fell asleep so she decided to go alone.

Alice walked through the hallways of the hotel and tried to open each door. She found a large library, a large pool, a large bar, a large recreational area and a large balcony. Everything is just so big.

She was about to go back to their room when she noticed the garden.

"How did I miss this a while ago?"

Alice immediately run to the garden. She loves plants and flowers, like her mother. Planting is their special bonding moment when her mother was still alive. She searched the whole garden for a rose, their favourite flower, but found out that someone has just finished picking the roses up. She was about to get sad when she saw a piece of flower on the ground. She went to pick it up but a flash of light surprised her. She lost balance, good thing someone was able to catch her.

"I'm sorry."

Alice got even more surprised when she saw the guy who caught her. A pair of blue eyes. Fair skin. Brown hair. She was lost. He looks like a prince.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry."

"I-I'm… me? Yeah…sure. No. I mean yes! Yeah I'm fine." Alice smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… of course."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to startle you but it's just… the way you tried to pick the rose. It's something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here take a look."

The guy gave the picture from his polaroid to Alice.

"I can't believe it. I look… different. I mean different in a good way. You're a great photographer!"

"Thank you. But I believe that the beauty of that photo was because of the subject."

"The rose?"

The two laughed.

"Anyway, my name is Alice." Alice extended her hands.

"I'm Matt." Matt took the blonde's hand.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Photographer!"

"So, you're new here, right?"

"Yeah. We just arrived here this morning."

"We? So you're with a boyfriend?"

"No! I'm with my best friend. Oh! I almost forgot. Hey, it's really nice to meet you but I have to go, my friend might be looking for me right now."

"Sure, it's okay. I'll just… see you around."

"Yeah. And can I have this picture?"

"Of course."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Alice waved goodbye again and then hurriedly head inside the hotel. While running back to their room, she looked at the picture. It was beautiful. Matt is a great photographer for he didn't just capture her picture but also her heart.


	4. The Church

**Chapter 4**

**The Church**

"_Claire!"_

_Claire was awakened by someone calling her name but instead of seeing someone, she saw nothing but smoke. Her heart was pounding so hard. Suddenly, she felt tears flowing from her eyes._

"_Claire!"_

"Claire! Hey wake up!"

Alice shook the redhead when she heard her sobs upon entering their room. Claire finally woke up, soaking in her sweat.

"Hey, what happened? Nightmare?"

"It felt so real…"

"Shh, stop crying. It was just a dream. Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Yes please."

"Stay right there."

"Thanks."

Alice quickly got off the bed to get some water. Claire was already recovering from her bad dream when Alice came back.

"Here. So tell me what your dream was?"

"I don't know. I think I was in the middle of a fire. "

"Oh my, you're burning?"

"No, I don't know. I didn't see fire eating my flesh but I could feel the heat. I can still even taste the smoke right now."

"Do you think it's a premonition?"

"No. The place isn't familiar."

"You said that it wasn't clear. And besides, what if you haven't found that place, YET?"

"It wasn't clear but I can see that the place isn't concrete that's why it's burning. The hotel is concrete, our place back home is concrete, I can't think of any place where that fire could happen."

"But—"

"Enough! Hey, you're supposed to be making me feel better!"

"Oops, sorry. I was just carried away."

"You watch too much, dear."

"I think so, too. Let's just forget about it. It was just a dream anyway."

"Right. Anyway, where have you been?"

"Exploring the mansion…"

"And how did it go?"

"It was better than I thought! The whole mansion is a paradise. We should explore together next time."

"As soon as we finish our main agenda here."

"Sure! I can't wait!"

Claire was about to put the glass on the counter when she noticed something lying on the floor.

"What's this?" the redhead asked smiling.

"That's mine!" Alice immediately took the photo from Claire's hand.

"Where'd you get that? You're beautiful!"

"I know right. I'm always beautiful."

"No kidding. I never thought you could be photogenic!" Claire teased.

"Hey! Is that a compliment or an insult?!"

"Depends on how you take it! Don't tell me you have a secret lover?"

"Of course not! I just met him a while ago!"

"Oh! So this is why you chose this place!"

"What? I chose this mansion because it's beautiful."

"Oh really, huh? Not because you're planning of meeting someone?"

"Stop it, Claire!"

"You're inlove!"

"I'm not! Don't be silly. I just met him."

"Well then, you like him."

"I—, I-I …"

"You do! Oh my god! This is major good news! I thought you were a lesbian!"

"Excuse me! How could you!"

"Kidding! I'm happy for you, Alice!"

"Well… thanks…"

"So! You admit it!"

"I—, fine! Yeah I like him."

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Matt."

"Matt?"

"Yeah, I met him at the garden. He lives here."

"Is he handsome?"

"More like a prince."

"Oh. My. God! I never thought you want to be a princess! You're really surprising me, Abernathy!"

"I didn't say I want to be a princess."

"Whatever, Alice. So when can I meet him?"

"I don't know… Maybe next time I see him."

"So, he's the one who took this picture?"

"Yeah."

"He's a great photographer."

"I know! He can make everything look beautiful!"

"I better meet him soon. I want him to take my pictures!"

The two giggled in their room fantasizing about the blonde's new crush.

* * *

Claire was able to get a good night sleep after the nightmare. She woke up early and decided not to disturb Alice from her sleep. She also finished a meeting with her clients early, giving her the chance to get back to the hotel before lunch.

On her way to the mansion, Claire noticed an old church. Claire wasn't a religious type of woman or someone who's fascinated with old stuffs but there was something in the church that was dragging her to check it out. She got out of her car and stood outside the church, analyzing the place.

Shortly, she decided to go inside. She has no plans of praying so she just find a place near the main door to sit. Someone sat near her but her thoughts were drifting away, she didn't bother to look. After a couple of minutes, she finally decided to go back to the hotel. She was on her way out of the church when she noticed the one who was sitting near her. He was on his knees, praying like an angel. Claire felt a sudden spark inside her, making her heart beat faster than usual. She was stuck in her place until the guy finally opened his eyes, catching sight of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The guy apologized with a smile.

The guy immediately went back to a sitting position to give way to Claire. It was no help, the guy's tantalizing blue eyes staring at her only made Claire froze more in her place.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"Uh, yeah… I'm just… my feet… it's numb."

"Oh! Happens to me a lot. Will you give me the permission to help you, my lady?" the guy gestured in the most polite way. Claire almost melt.

"Well, Uh…"

"It won't hurt, I promise." The blue-eyed guy smiled.

Claire felt a sudden guilt coz her feet wasn't really numb.

"Go…" the redhead answered.

The guy helped Claire sit down then went on his knees and took the redhead's feet.

"Does it tingle?"

"Uhm… a bit…"

He took a piece of pen from his pocket and put it in between Claire's big and second toe.

"I know this looks funny but I read this and tried it as well. It was very effective on my side."

"I- I don't know what to say… I think it's working…"

"Really? Well, that worked fast!"

Claire bit her lips, she reacted too fast.

"It really is effective!" Claire said. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my lady. So next time your feet gets numb again, you know what to do."

"Yeah. Thank you again. Uhm, I think I should be going…"

"Oh sure. Take care."

"Thanks. Uhm, can I have this pen?"

"Sure. It's all yours."

Claire was about to stand up when she lost her balance. Fortunately, the guy caught her in his arms.

"Hey, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm too clumsy."

"You should take care of yourself, I'm not always around the corner, you know." The guy winked.

Claire gave a nervous laugh. She feels like her whole body is numb.

"I think I should lead you in your car."

"No, you don't have to."

"I insist."

"Well, if that's what you want…"

Claire straightened up and tried to focus so hard on walking while the guy followed her. Finally, they reach the place where Claire's car was parked.

"Here we go. Thank you for coming with me, I feel like a kid." Claire joked.

"Well, I used to be a baby sitter."

They both laughed.

"So, I really should be going…"

"Sure. Drive safe."

"Thanks!"

Claire went inside her car and started the engine. Before reaching a curve, she gave another look at the church. She's not religious, and definitely not a very nice person but one thing's for sure, she's absolutely coming back to that church.

**AN: READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**kennedy fan and TomoyoMisaki: I'm very sorry for taking super duper LONG TIME to update. Internship is really eating most of my time. T_T Anyway, here's the fourth chapter! Hope you still enjoy reading this story. I will try very hard to update as soon as possible!**


	5. The Wish

**Chapter 5**

**The Wish**

"What?! You forgot to ask his name?"

"Yeah! I'm so stupid!"

"I know right. You didn't even get his number!"

"I know!" Claire stomped. "I'm going back in that church!"

"Now?"

"Yes! And you're coming with me."

"Whoa! Can't you just wait until tomorrow?"

"What if he's gone tomorrow? I will never see him again!"

"Wait. What was he wearing when you saw him at the church?"

"Uhm… well, he's wearing the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and his built and gestures, he's the perfect gentleman, and his lips—"

"Hey!" Alice snapped her fingers. "I'm asking you to describe the clothes he's wearing not to fantasize about him…"

"Blue polo shirt matched with knee-length khaki shorts. "

"Hmm… he can either be a resident of Raccoon City or just another tourist like us…"

"I don't care! Bottom line is we're not sure if I'll ever get the chance to see him again so we must go, NOW!"

"Then what? You're gonna ask for his number and name? I know you too well, Redfield. You'll just freeze there to death watching as leave."

"That's why you're coming with me!"

"What? You're gonna use me?"

"Of course not! Well, maybe… please Alice! You have to help me. I've never felt this way before."

"I know Claire, but as much as I want to help you, I don't think we'll still find him there. Five long hours have passed. If only you didn't freeze when you got here and immediately told me about your encounter, maybe he'd still be there. And besides, don't you want a little drama? You know… let destiny find its way for you and him."

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Cheer up, girl. Who knows, maybe he's also staying here at this hotel."

"Yeah. I'll just let everything happen as it should be. If we're meant for each other then things will happen. Patience, Claire."

"That's the Claire I know!"

The two hugged each other.

"Anyway, I have to go." Alice interrupted.

"Hey! Where are you going without me?"

"Well, I'm just going to explore the mansion."

"And why can't I come?"

"Uhm, because you still have work to do?"

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot."

"That's why I'm here!" Alice winked.

"Fine, go and enjoy yourself. Or should I say, enjoy your date?"

"What date? Stop it, Claire."

"Whatever, Alice. I can't wait to meet him." Claire grinned.

"I think you should start working now. Bye!"

"Alice is inlove! Alice is inlove!" Claire sang as the blonde got out of their room.

The blonde smiled upon closing the door. Alice was really looking forward to seeing the guy she met in the garden so she immediately went there. She tried to calm but she just can't hold the excitement she feels. She searched the whole garden but found no one.

"Looks like it's not my lucky day…" Alice sighed. She was on her way back to their room when she remembered the balcony.

Upon reaching the beautiful spot, Alice took a deep breath and started walking with closed eyes. When she got near the edge, she opened her eyes, revealing a better view of Raccoon City.

"Amazing…"

"Indeed…"

Alice almost jumped off the balcony. Good thing, Matt was able to hold her arm.

"Whoa! I'm sorry!"

"Matt! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Forgive me. I thought you felt my presence."

"No. I was overwhelmed by this wonderful sight, I lost my senses."

"I know what you mean." Matt smiled. This balcony really exposes the most amazing spots Raccoon City have."

"Yeah… I thought the garden is the best part of this hotel. Guess I was wrong."

"Well, the garden is just one of the best places in the hotel. There's more." Matt grinned.

"Looks like you know this hotel so much."

"Actually, my family owns this hotel."

"Are you kidding me?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, because I don't think it's that important."

"Well, you're right. It's just now that I already know who you are, I think I'll be a little bit shy."

"Hey! Why?"

"Because you're the owner of this hotel!"

"Are you serious? Just because I'm the owner, everything will change?"

"No." Alice gave a big smile then laughed had. "I just a thought a little bit of drama will be fun."

"You…! I thought you were serious!"

"Got you there!" the blonde continued to laugh.

"So, nothing changes?"

"Of course! And besides I just met you anyway."

"Oh. Right. It's just that it felt like I already knew you for so long."

"Actually, I felt that too."

"I guess we're friends in our past life."

"What? You believe in reincarnation?"

"I don't know. It was supposed to be a joke."

"Oh, I thought you believe in that too."

"So you're the believer?"

"No. but I'm open to those kinds of stuff."

"Well, everything is possible."

"I know right. So when can I have a tour from the hotel owner?" Alice smirked.

"Hey, my name is Matt and I'm not the owner. It's my family."

"Whatever, Matt."

"So, how about I tour you tonight?"

"That'll be great!"

"I'll meet you here. And if time allows us, I can also tour you around the City."

"Thank you so much!" Alice was so happy she hugged Matt.

Alice was twice as surprise as Matt with what she did. She was about to pull away when she felt Matt's hands on her waist. The blonde look up to face him.

"I'm really happy to meet you…" Matt uttered, locking his gaze on the blonde's eyes.

Alice felt her blood rushing to her face. Suddenly, she was trembling. Her hearting was pounding so hard. She's floating in cloud nine when everything went black.

* * *

Claire can't get herself to focus on her work. The guy she met keeps on popping on her mind. She already spent an hour of either staring blankly in space or catching herself smiling with no reason.

"Argh! This is insane. I can't focus!" Claire exclaimed. "Focus, Claire! Focus!"

The redhead went back to face her papers, but after a couple of minutes she was lost again, fantasizing about the guy at the church. When she noticed herself daydreaming again, she bit her lip hard and scream.

"I can't work. I have to find him!"

Claire was about to get her car keys when another thought rushed through her mind. She slumped back at her bed.

"Uh! If only he will knock on that door!"

Suddenly she heard knocks. The redhead's eyes widened, jaw dropping.

"Oh my god." She slapped her face and ignored the sound.

"Gosh, my imagination is working so hard." she closed her eyes and covered her face with a pillow.

Then, the knocking started again, this time harder.

"Go on, Claire, imagine things." She said under the pillow.

Suddenly someone called out from the door.

"Hello?!"

"Oh my god, I'm not imagining!" Claire hurriedly went to the door and opened it.

The redhead froze on her spot. Staring at her was the guy she just met at the church!

"Fuck my imagination." Claire muttered. She was about to close the door again when the guy slid his feet on the door.

"Wait! Your friend, I think she's not okay."

That was the only time Claire noticed that the guy was carrying her bestfriend in his arms.

"Oh my god! I wasn't imagining at all! What happened to her?!"

"I don't know. She fainted. I was planning of taking her to the hospital but—"

"Good thing you found our room!" Claire said while assisting the guy to the bed.

"Put her here."

Claire went to the kitchen to get some water and towel. After checking her best friends pulse, she wiped the blondes face with damp towel.

"She's fine. I think she just got nervous." Claire finally said.

"She faints when she's nervous?"

"Yeah. What were you both doing out there?"

"We were just talking…"

"So you live here?"

"Yeah… I'm Matt." Matt extended his hands.

Claire wasn't sure but she took so long before she finally took the guy's hand.

"Claire. So how'd you meet my friend? At the church, too?"

"No, I met her at the garden." Matt smiled.

"Oh…"

"Uhm, I think I should be going now. I hope she feels better when she woke up. If you need anything, just call me. Here's my number." Matt said handing a piece of card.

"Thanks."

Claire followed Matt on his way to the door.

"Thank you. For bringing my friend here."

"It's nothing." Matt smiled again.

Claire watched as Matt finally disappeared. She closed the door and looked at her friend lying on the bed. Her knees were trembling, tears welling in her eyes. She regretted her wish.


	6. The Friendship

**Chapter 6**

**The Friendship**

Alice woke up with the sound of the alarm clock. It was just seven in the morning. Instead of her friend, she was greeted by a note left at the dining table.

"I made you breakfast. I have to meet my clients early and I'll be on the site the whole day. See yah! – Claire"

She took the paper and put in her bag. Alice was the sentimental type of person. She keeps everything that was being given to him by everyone she loves. The blonde went to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked at herself for a while when it finally hit her.

"Oh shit!" she immediately run into her bag and took anything she can wear. She immediately got dressed and went straight to the door. She was moving too fast, when she opened the door she stumbled to someone standing in front of their room.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!"

"Hey! Good morning!" Matt greeted.

"Matt! What are you doing in front of our room?"

"I was just gonna check out on you. I was about to knock when you opened the door and… well, landed on me." Matt laughed.

"I'm really sorry" Alice apologized.

Suddenly, the door next to their room opened. An old lady came out and dropped her jaw when she saw the two. Matt was lying on the floor while Alice was on top of him. That was the only time, the two noticed their position.

"Goodness, gracious!" the old lady shouted.

"Oh! This is not what it looks like!" Alice exclaimed and immediately stood up.

Matt was standing up when the old lady raised her cane and aimed it to them.

"You youngsters! You shouldn't be doing such an act at the hallway! You two must be punished!"

The two immediately run inside Alice and Claire's pad before the old lady can hit them. They can still hear her outside. Fortunately, she stopped after a couple of minutes.

"That was close!" Alice laughed.

"I know! What a funny way to start the day."

"It's ridiculous!"

"Anyway, why are you so in a rush a while ago?"

"I was going to look for you!"

"Me? Why?"

"I was going to apologize about what happened yesterday."

"Oh. Yeah, you fainted."

"Did I scare you? I didn't mean to… it was just—"

"You faint when you're nervous. It was my fault."

"No! It's not! It's my fault."

"If I didn't—"

Matt looked at Alice who met his gaze.

"No, it-it wasn't because of that…" Alice pretended.

"But—"

"At least I'm fine now, right!"

"Uh,. Well.."

"Matt, it wasn't because—, er of that…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Then… you wouldn't mind if I give it another try?"

Matt walked closer to Alice and trapped her between him and the wall.

"Don't. Ever. Think about it!" Alice shouted.

The door suddenly flung open, revealing Claire standing in front of the door. The redhead gasped on the scene she found.

"Claire!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I-I was just going to get some of my stuff." Claire declared, looking down.

"I-I'll get it for you! Where is it?" Alice said, nervously.

"No. I'll get it." Claire answered coldly.

The redhead immediately went to their room and grabbed a couple of folders, then was about to head straight outside when Alice tried to explain.

"Claire—"

"I'm busy, see you later."

Claire's voice was not angry but it was cold enough to send shivers down the blonde's spine. She didn't even slam the door shut. Alice froze on her place.

"Hey, you okay?" Matt finally broke the silence.

"Do I look okay to you?!" Alice was mad.

"Well, hmm, your eyes is every attractive to me." Matt winked.

"Ugh! You're impossible! I'm doomed!"

"Doomed? Why? Is that the right way to describe a life with a prince?"

"I think you need to go to a psychiatrist. Go! Now!"

"You want me to leave?" Matt suddenly flashed a pair of blue puppy eyes.

"Ugh! I can't believe this. I just met you and you're already holding me too much!"

"I'm not." Matt smiled. "You can always reject me, or shove me away. But you're not doing it. You like me as much as I like you."

Alice gulped.

"Nice try, Prince Charming. But you better bring up something more realistic if you want to fill my brain with your fantasies."

"It wouldn't be fantasies then. " Still flashing his irresistible smile.

"Fine. Do what you want. But I think you really have to go."

"You're really doomed?" Concern flooded his eyes.

"Well, not really. But I think I made her upset."

"I'm sorry…"

"Ugh. It's not your fault, Matt…"

"It is. I can talk to her if you want…"

"No! I can handle this. I'll call you later."

"You will?"

"Uhm, no. I don't have your phone number."

"Oh yeah. So I guess I'll be the one to call you."

"But you d—"

"See you later…" Matt smiled then leaned to kiss her in the forehead before she could react.

"Later?"

"Yeah. Later."

As soon as Matt was out, Alice slumped in the bed and grabbed her phone to call Claire. She was thinking about whether to call her friend or to wait for her. She was staring blankly on her phone when it suddenly vibrated. It surprised the blonde and made her lose her grip on the phone which eventually landed at the rim of her nose.

"Ouch!" Alice cried. "Who the hell—"

"Hello?"

"Matt!"

"What? You sound mad. I didn't do anything, well I did but you said—"

"Why did you call?"

"Well, uhm, just letting you know my number…"

"Hmm…"

"I better go now… I guess…"

"Yeah, bye…"

"Bye…"

Alice waited for Matt to hang up, but he stayed on the line.

"Er, I said bye." Alice finally spoke.

"I said bye too."

"Why aren't you putting the phone down?"

"Why aren't you putting the phone down?"

"Fine! Bye!"

Alice stuck her phone under the pillow and sighed. She was thinking about Claire, it's making her miserable to think about how she disappointed her best friend, even if she wasn't really doing anything wrong. Claire is the least person she ever wants to hurt, and she's willing to do anything to keep her from hurting.


	7. The Painting

**Chapter 7**

**The Painting**

Claire was shaking when she got on her car. She was fortunate enough to be able to reach her car without falling or crying. Leaving was not her plan but the scene was just so unbearable for her. Seeing her best friend with the guy she really likes pinned on the wall definitely shook her world. She can't even imagine herself going to work; she won't be able to focus. She was battling her mind between going to work or taking a rest when her phone suddenly ring. Claire froze. She was relieved when she saw the caller in her screen.

"H-Hello?" Claire greeted. "Mr. Ashford?"

"You sound shaky, my dear. Are you okay?"

"Yes sir. I'm actually on my way—"

"No, stay there. That was why I called. And I think I'm on the perfect timing, I think you should rest, Claire. I have to go to Umbrella, so I'm afraid we have to set the meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, I think that's important. That will be alright, sir. And I think you're right, I need rest."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

Claire leaned on her back and closed her eyes. There goes the answer but it seems to make her stressed more. She definitely doesn't want to go back inside the hotel and hang out with her best friend cuddling up with the guy she likes. That will be extreme torture for her.

The redhead started her engine and began driving. She didn't realize where she was going until the sound of the echoed in her ears. She was in front of the church; soon she was tracing and remembering the only memory she had there. The moment that set her heart back in motion… and now killing her inside. It was definitely something unforgettable but she can't help but wish it never happened. The picture of Alice and Matt flashed in her mind again, it send pain inside her. She wants to cry, to be mad… but she knows better. No one is to be blamed; they were all victims of coincidences. She's not ready to end love not yet started but she's definitely not going to end her friendship with Alice, never.

Claire went outside and started to head to her car. She decided to just let things happen on their own ways, go with the flow. She drove back to the hotel but didn't head straight to their room. She still needs to compose and prepare herself before facing them. The redhead began to explore the whole mansion. Everything was extremely fascinating, the garden, the balcony, the grand hall. She was finally losing her mind to the beauty of the mansion and was about to go and face Alice when she noticed a room. Something was dragging her to go inside, she was fighting the feeling but eventually, she gave in.

"_Just a peek…"_ Claire thought.

Claire slowly opened the door, darkness flooded her sight. It wasn't long before her eyes finally adjusted; she found the switch for the lights and turned them on. Large bookshelves full of books in all sorts of kinds and thickness were revealed. It's a library, something she really needed. Claire is fond of reading; it takes her mind away from the stuffs she doesn't want to think of. She suddenly felt enlightened.

"Well, there's no sign saying that this place is restricted to visitors…" she smiled then took her phone out and turned it off. She's never gonna let anyone disturb her.

She began to scan the books and was soon sitting down the floor, reading. The library offers a lot of literary works she doesn't even think are available on other libraries. Eventually, she forgot all the things she was worrying a while ago. She wasn't even aware of the time anymore. She was able to finish a thick book about premonitions and was ready to start on the second book when she heard a noise at the back of one of the bookshelves.

Claire jumped from the floor and immediately stood. She wasn't the brave type of girl, even at her age she's still afraid of her own bedroom, sometimes. So she's not going to stay there and find out what caused the noise. She hurriedly put all the books she took back to shelves and was ready to run for the door when she heard another noise, then another, then another. But this time it didn't scare her off, those were sound of something falling. She immediately thought of the books she borrowed, maybe she wasn't able to put it back properly. She thought of leaving, at first, but decided not to. If the hotel management finds out that someone used the library but left it unorganized will surely make them close the library, and she doesn't want that.

The redhead went back to the shelf where she put the books back and was surprised to see that the books were in their proper places. Her heart suddenly beat faster, sweats trickled on her forehead.

"Oh shit." Claire exclaimed, waiting for a lady in white to appear in front of her.

She closed her eyes and waited. It only took a matter of seconds until she realized how stupid she's acting. She opened her eyes and scanned the place, nothing happened. It was only then, when she saw a couple of rectangle shaped pieces covered with red cloths stumbled on the far end of the library. Those were the ones who caused the noise and what caused them to stumble, she doesn't want to know. She gathered the pieces and laid it back to the wall. She was about to put the last piece with the others when the red cloth covering it fall on the floor.

Claire's jaw dropped when a painting was revealed, not because it was beautiful but because two pairs of familiar eyes were staring at her.


	8. The Trace

**Chapter 8**

**The Trace**

She was wearing a victorian off - shoulder white brocade with white lace trims and pink rosebuds with flowing full skirt trimmed with ruffles around the bottom. Instead of red, her hair is dyed with strawberry blonde color matched with green eyes. On her side is a man wearing white shirt and jabot, fitted with a black button up velvet vest. His eyes were bluer than ever but instead of a clean cut hair, he was wearing a brushed-up shoulder length blonde hair.

Claire looked for any caption but found nothing but the painter's signature. She run her trembling hand on the face of the woman in the painting who looks exactly like her. And the man standing on her side was identical to Matt. A gush of curiosity flowed in her veins and she immediately took the cover of the other paintings. A family with composed of a father, mother and two children was painted on one of the art works. The other one was a portrait of the mother and father from the family painting. The last painting made her gasp for breath. Standing next to the girl who looks like her, wearing a 2-tone copper and black smooth silk dupioni with full and solid silk skirt trimmed with black venise lace dangle trim, is her best friend. She froze in her place and felt her knees shaking.

"They're beautiful, right?"

Claire almost fell on the floor, good thing she managed to hold on to one of the shelves.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Ma'am." A little girl appeared on her side.

"No, that's okay. It wasn't your fault." Claire smiled.

"I'm really sorry."

"Okay, you're forgiven. What are you doing here?"

"Oh no, please don't tell my mom."

"I won't. Promise."

"Thank you! I just want to see my ancestors."

"Ancestors?"

"Yup. They're my ancestors." The girl said pointing on the paintings." My name is Kmart Voltaire."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, that's okay. They're beautiful, right?"

"Er, yeah." Claire tried to hide her face in the dark. Kmart doesn't seem to notice her resemblance to one of her ancestors.

"You want me to introduce them to you?"

"Uhm, sure."

Kmart stepped closer to the paintings.

"This is their family picture. This is my great – great grandparents, Lord Leonard and Lady Adela Voltaire."

"Uhm, the girls… the girls are … their … daughter?"

"Yup. This is Lady Clairence and her sister Alissa."

"Sisters…"

"Yeah, they loved each other so much. But love also ruined them."

"Ruined? Why? What happened?"

"They fell on the same guy, and the rest is history."

"But, the other painting…"

"Yeah, eventually their families fixed everything."

"They… they were… married?" a pinch of hope lightened up Claire's eyes.

"Yup… long story, actually and too much pain."

"Tell me, more."

"Er, maybe next time. I think my brother is already looking for me. And I'll be doomed once he finds me here."

"Uhm.. okay. Just one last question."

"What is it?"

"What's the name of the guy?"

"Oh, he's Lord Matthew Walden."

"Matthew… "

"Yeah, I'll see you around—"

"Claire."

"Claire. Bye Claire!" Kmart waved before dashing out of the room.

The redhead's gaze was fixed on the paintings, sorting all the things that are running in her mind. Shortly, she put all the covers back to the art works and decided to finally go back to their room.

She was surprised with how much long she stayed in the library for it was already dark outside when she stepped outside. Claire was so occupied with what she found out in the library, she forgot about what happened earlier.

Alice opened the door just before Claire could touch the doorknob.

"Claire!" Alice exclaimed then hugged her best friend. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all day; you turned your phone off! Are you mad at me?"

Claire took a couple of second before everything finally came back.

"Oh, I-I was at the library. I didn't realize it was already late."

"Claire… I'm sorry."

The redhead tried to stop herself from exploding and took a hidden sigh. She was about to walk out and just ignore the blonde when an idea brushed in her mind. The idea made her smile.

"Claire, I—"

"Come here, you." She reached Alice gave her a hug. "It's okay. I didn't know you're doing this for me. How'd you know he was the one I was talking about?! You found my prince! Thank you, Alice and I'm sorry if I have to leave a while ago. I was just so busy and I got too nervous! I promise I'll be better next time. So how'd you find him? What's his name?"

At first, Alice became confused about what her best friend was talking about, until the words hit her like a hammer. 'You found my prince!'

"Alice?"

"Uh, yeah. He-he's… he lives here, too. He-uhm, his name… his name is Matt."

"Matt?! But—"

"Of course not! He's not my Matt…" Alice's voice trembled at the name.

"Thank goodness! I thought—"

"You know we have different taste, Claire."

"I know. Anyway, let's go out. My treat. "

"You don't have to, Claire."

"Please! I want to thank you and I want to celebrate. "

"Claire…"

"Fine. Let's just celebrate here, I'll just go out and buy some foods. What do you want?"

"Anything…"

"Oh, I know what you want! I'll be right back."

Claire didn't even change her clothes he stormed out of the room like an excited child, leaving Alice alone.

"And he'll never be mine…" Alice muttered as she wiped the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

On the other hand, Claire was standing at their closed door looking at the floor. She was surprised with how she acted inside their room. She saw how pain stung her friend as she let the words come out of her mouth. She was thinking about going inside and saying sorry to the blonde but something inside her kept her whole body from going back in.

"I'm sorry…" Claire whispered.

**AN: I was planning of not continuing this story anymore but thought twice because of someone who never stopped bugging me about the story. Hehe**

**To TOMOYOMISAKI, thank you for encouraging me to continue this. *highfive***


	9. The Story

**Chapter 9**

**The Story**

Claire and Alice sat side by side, watching the TV, munching on the food that Claire bought. The redhead talked a lot on the first minutes of their 'celebration' but after that, the two remained silent, pretending to focus on the movie.

They both want to make excuses to be alone but don't know how to break the silence.

"Hey…" they said in perfect harmony. "What?"

They both smiled.

"You go first…" Alice offered.

"No, you go fir—"the two chuckled. "I have to finish my designs, so—"

"Oh, actually I have to go out."

A sudden pang hit Claire.

"_Was she seeing him again?" _

"I have to go to the grocery."

"_Really, huh."_

"Claire?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure. Be safe, it's late."

"I'll be fine. You need something?"

"Nope."

Alice turned the TV off and head out after getting her purse. The fresh air felt good in her lungs. She wasn't actually planning on shopping but it was the only way to get out. She walked her way to the grocery store, admiring the trees along the way. The stars were placed on the dark sky, perfectly shining with the moon.

The trip could have been perfect for them. She could still remember how she pictured their trip a few days ago. After Claire finishes her project, they would explore Raccoon City together, shop and take pictures, everything that will be fun. It's still possible to do those stuffs, but she was afraid of the other things that might come along the way.

Alice sighed as the words played in her mind, continuously.

'_You found my prince!"_

"My prince…" she muttered.

"You looking for me?"

Alice eyes widen when Matt suddenly appeared on her side.

"Oh my god! How long have you been there?"

"Hmm, since you called my name…" Matt smiled.

"I did?... Wait… I did not!"

"Yes, you did… My prince…"

"You're not my prince!"

"But you're my princess." Matt declared. His face turned serious.

Alice's gaze was locked with Matt. They stood there for a while, doing nothing, just staring at each other. She was battling herself on whether to move closer and kiss him or to just ignore and walk away. Eventually, the one she would love to do lost. She continued to walk as soon as she got herself out of the locked gaze.

"Hey, wait!" Matt called.

"What?"

"Where are you going? It's late."

"I know. I have to go shopping."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well, yeah?"

"Go back."

"No."

"Please."

"Matt!"

"Give me the list and I'll do the shopping for you."

"No, thank you. But I can do this myself."

"Alice."

"Matt."

"Fine."

Alice waited for him to go back but he continued to follow her.

"What are you doing?" Alice exclaimed.

"Shopping."

The blonde was about to argue but decided not to. Her mind started to fantasize about him taking her hand as they walk towards the supermarket. Then he'll wrap his arms around her as the wind blows. Her fantasy painted a smile on her face; Matt noticed it and smiled too. Like her, he was also dreaming of holding her in his arms.

But the smile immediately faded on the blonde's face. A face suddenly flashed at the back of her mind, sending a sharp pang, Claire. She shook her head trying to erase the fantasy she has perfectly woven. Matt was shaken out of his dream, too.

"What's happening to you?" Matt went closer to Alice.

"I just remembered something…"

"Oh, okay. I thought you're trying to erase your fantasy about me." Matt giggled.

"Whatever."

When they entered the supermarket, Alice waited until Matt chooses where he's going and decides to take the opposite way. Unfortunately, Matt has no plans of leaving Alice.

"Aren't you going to start?" Matt asked.

"And you?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

Shock revolted inside her. How could she not think that he already has a girlfriend? Silly, she thought. Well, at least she won't be bothering about losing Claire and their friendship, anymore. And she will not be guilty about hanging out with him anymore. And they could stay friends. And now, she's breaking.

"Uhm, well. Okay, then." Alice sighed. "See you around…"

She took her list out which is actually empty.

"_Turns out I'm going to go back without anything…"_ she thought.

She was so occupied about Matt and his someone. She even thought of spying just to see how she looks like and what she has that made him fall for her. But eventually, she disposed the idea of spying. She's just going to wait until their paths cross; the supermarket wasn't that big, anyways.

Alice was about to turn her back when a familiar presence almost bumped her.

"Oh, you. Are you following me?" Alice accused Matt.

"Uhm, I believe this is Men's section."

Alice scanned the shelves and found razors, hair gels, wax.

"Oh, right. Just passing by. Anyway, you're waiting for someone, right?"

"Yup, she's actually here."

"Oh okay, I better keep going."

Alice tried to compose her mind and focus on shopping. Fortunately, she was able to pull out things that she really needs, but majority of what she bought was just random stuffs that she took every time she crosses way with Matt.

"Here's your change, Ma'am." The cashier said.

"Thank you."

Alice took her two paper bags out of the counter. She definitely overspent her money and she's going to regret this soon, but it's too late to go back and put all the stuffs back to their shelves. Alice was struggling to carry the two paper bags. It surprised her how heavy the bags were. She was obviously not paying much attention on shopping and just hoped she didn't buy anything ridiculous.

Suddenly, she was fantasizing again about Matt appearing in front of her and taking one of the paper bags with one hand and his other hand will be reaching for her free hand. Then they'll walk their way back to the mansion, hand in hand.

Alice shook her head again when the thought of Claire waiting at the mansion brushed in her mind. A man was already standing in front of her when she snapped back to reality. He took the other paper bag from her and started to walk.

"Hey!" Alice shouted, following Matt.

"What?" Matt asked without looking.

"Give me that! You're supposed to be waiting for someone, right?"

"Yep, I'm actually with her right now."

"You're waiting for me?"

"It's too late for a lady like you to go out alone in a place she's not familiar with."

Alice wasn't able to pull out any words to start another conversation or better, an argument with him. She was overwhelmed with emotions that is so hard to hide but harder to show.

* * *

On the other hand, Claire was trying to focus on her designs but she can't pull out anything from her crowded mind. She was occupied with too much emotion. One moment, she was drawing a layout for a living room, the next thing, she was already doodling her name with Matt. But what surprised her was her best friend's name that has been tried to be erased by someone who seems so angry.

She run her finger to the name now blocked with black ink. Was she really that upset? She has never been angry with Alice, they fight a lot but only with small things and reconciliation always follows.

Of course she loves her, but there's also a strong emotion inside her that somewhat makes her hate her best friend. It wasn't strong but it's growing.

"_What's happening to me?"_ Claire thought.

She took the paper and crumpled it.

"_I'm her friend, best friend. And the only family she has. I have to stop this."_

She threw the paper which hit the bedside table. It was then she noticed the old lady's necklace on top of the diary Alice bought. Then she remembered the paintings in the library.

She took her laptop and went to the bed, leaving her works. She opened her browser and went to search. She hesitated for a while but finally gave in. She started typing, "Reincarnation".

First results defined Reincarnation, and the others were just opinions and beliefs. One story caught her attention. A story of lovers who believed they were together in their past life and was reincarnated and still met on the same path.

"We met a lot of people and crossed a lot of paths but in the end, destiny brought us back together. We never knew it was possible, but on the moment we laid our eyes on each other, it was love. We promised that we will always find a way to be together, forever and every lifetime."

Claire read the whole story then shut her laptop down. A lot of things were running in her mind. Was it possible? They were reincarnated? She can't help herself but be happy.

"_If I was married to Matt on our past life, then –"_ She shook the thought out of her mind. She reminded herself not to hope too much. Then another idea came to her, she needs to know what happened in the past.

She opened her laptop again.

"Hmm, Voltaire family." She muttered the words as she typed.

The first link showed the family tree and background. She saw Matt's picture and standing beside him was the girl she talked at the library.

"Dahlia Adison?" Claire remembered the kid telling her that her name was Kmart Voltaire.

Eventually as she read the article, she found out that Kmart was her nickname and she really loves her family roots. She smiled. After scanning a lot of pictures and taking one of Matt Adison's pictures, she decided to take a look at the older articles. Unfortunately, everything that was written on the articles was already told by Kmart, and the others were the ones she already guessed.

She was about to give up when a horror story appeared on one of the results. Curiosity flowed down her veins so she opened the link.

"Voltaire: A love buried by lies and deception…?"

The story was about a couple who fell in love with each other but was separated by death. The girl mysteriously died, or killed. She was found at a cabin burned to death. Some said she was trapped but other said she was locked inside. The only thing that served as her identification was the necklace that her husband gave to her.

Claire turned on the table beside the bed, she took the necklace and analysed it.

The story goes on by saying that one part of the girl's soul was left on the necklace. The husband became lost and almost insane so his parents made him marry her dead wife's sister, thinking that it will help him move on and recover.

She was about to close the link when a picture caught her attention, the most beautiful pair of eyes were staring at her, again.

* * *

Matt looked at Alice when she didn't say anything.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Matt smiled knowing that the blonde finally gave up in pushing him away.

They both remained in silence as they walk back to the mansion. Matt was behind Alice but she felt his stares bore at her back, it was like there's already a hole on her back and it was burning. After a couple of minutes, they finally arrived at the mansion.

Matt continued to walk to the elevator, Alice immediately tried to catch him up.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed. "My paper bag…"

"It's okay, Alice. I'm also going on the same floor. I can drop you and your groceries on the way."

"No! I mean, it's late. You must be tired. I can handle this from here."

Matt didn't budge. He waited until the elevator stopped at Alice's floor.

"Matt…"

"We're already here, Alice. it's okay."

Matt walked pass Alice and out of the elevator, the blonde followed him and stopped at their door.

"Here…" Matt handed her the paper bag.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Alice smiled.

Alice was waiting for him to leave before opening the door, afraid that her best friend might see her with him.

"Uhm, you're not going inside, yet?" Matt asked when he noticed the blonde was not moving.

"Uhm, oh. Actually, I was waiting for you to leave. Courtesy." Alice smiled.

"Oh. I think it'll be better if you invite me inside." Matt winked. "Kidding, it's okay. Go now, go inside."

"No, please. Grant me this request. You've been declining all the things I was asking you to do a while ago, so please. Give this to me." Smile remained on the blonde's face.

Matt sighed.

"Okay, then. Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, Matt."

* * *

Matt or Matthew, there's no difference, no matter what lifetime, he never fails to make her heart jump.

Claire was about to look at the other pictures when she heard steps coming from outside. She immediately closed the link and shut her laptop down. She went near the door and listened. Just like what she was expecting, it was Alice… with Matt. Her hands clenched into a fist, as she try to wash away the emotion that's making her think of a lot of ways to just attack her best friend.

Guilt followed shortly after all the mean things that were running in her mind, not because she can't bear to hurt her best friend but because no matter what happens, no matter what lifetime it is, Matt will always be with the one he's destined with. And she'll make sure that the destiny's path will lead to her.


	10. The Confusion

**Chapter 11**

**The Confusion**

Matt was about to leave when the door flung open.

"Alice!..."

"Claire…" Alice was surprised.

The redhead gave her a look that was not hard to decipher. She wants her to invite Matt inside, but Alice was not going to give in, just as Claire guessed so she did it for herself.

"Matt, right?" Claire greeted. "Why don't you come in?"

"Er, I do—"

"Don't be silly, come inside. I haven't thank you for helping my friend yet."

"No, it's okay…"

Claire dragged him inside, leaving Alice no choice but to just follow and close the door.

"By the way, I'm Claire." She offered her hand. "We met at the church, remember?"

"Yup, I never forget that. I'm Matt." He took her hand and shook it.

The redhead gestured him to sit down. Alice proceeded to the counter and unloaded the paper bags.

Claire and Matt stayed at the living area and chatted. Alice tried not to listen but Claire's voice was just so loud. Her voice was full of so much happiness, happiness that Alice would've shared with her if it wasn't about of Matt.

She sighed.

"_**Will it be too much if I want to be with Matt even if my best friend likes him too?"**_

"_Of course, silly! She has been there for you since you know when; she shared everything with you and tried to give you what you needed."_

"_**But she also has everything, friends, money, work and family…"**_

"_You also have friends, and family, she's your family and everything she own was yours as well."_

Alice closed her eyes and let out another long sigh. Two pairs of eyes were staring at her when she opened her eyes. Matt was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"What?" Alice asked, puzzled.

"Are you okay?" Claire replied.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You've been standing there and making faces…"

"Oh. Really?" the blonde bit her lower lip."Er, well I was actually thinking which sandwich taste better.

Alice raised two kinds of sandwiches on both hands. This time, Matt wasn't prepared and a loud laugh emerged from his throat.

"Hey! What's funny?!" Alice shouted.

Matt was literally rolling on the floor, unable to answer the blonde. Alice looked at Claire who was mouthing something she can't understand.

"What?"

Claire pointed on one of the sandwiches Alice was holding. She ducked under the counter when she finally realized what she was holding. It was indeed a sandwich, but with different purpose.

"Oh crap!" she shouted. Claire approached her.

"Are you really okay? You seemed occupied, Alice. Maybe you should take a rest, now." Claire winked.

Alice immediately caught the hidden message, Claire wants Matt all by herself.

"Yeah, I think so too…" the blonde got up and put the 'sandwiches' back in the paper bags.

Matt was regaining composure and was just giggling when she looked at him.

"Sorry, 's just you took me off guard." Matt said, wiping tears in his eyes.

"Very funny. I'll go ahead!"

"The time of the month, huh?" Matt chuckled.

"Stop it! Ugh! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Alice." Claire said.

As soon as Alice was out of the living area, Matt stood up.

"I better go."

"No, stay. Please." Claire pleaded.

"Er, it's late."

"Well, yeah… you're right. Go ahead. Sorry,I didn't mean to force you…"

"No! it's not that I don't want too. But—" Mattwinced."You know, I think I'll stay for a while…"

"You will? Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't force yourself in this…"

"I'm not forcing myself." Matt smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Why? You've changed your mind? I can go now." Matt joked.

"No!" Claire laughed. "Sit, please. What do you want?"

"Anything edible, I guess." Matt smirked.

"You don't say…" Claire laughed and took a big box of pizza on the counter. "So, you and Alice look so close to each other."

"Yeah, actually, I just met her a few days ago but—"

"Just like me…"

"Uh, yeah. Just like you…"

"Tell me how you seem to get along with each other so well."

"Well, there's something about her… No, something about me that feels like I already knew her for a long time…"

The sound of Matt's voice as he describe his feeling made the redhead's chest ache.

"I actually feel that on you, too." Matt continued.

"You do?" Claire's face lightened up.

"Yes, I think we all met each other on our past lives." Matt laughed at his statement but his words struck Claire.

"Yeah… hmm, reincarnation, right?"

"Haha, yeah! I wonder what we are back then."

"_We're lovers." _Claire's thought made her smile. Matt noticed it.

"Hey! What are you thinking?"

"About who or WHAT you are in your pastlife…"

"And what's up with the emphasis on the WHAT word?"

"Nothing." Claire grinned.

* * *

Alice was awaken by the rays of the sun. She was able to ignore the voices coming from the living area last night and was successful in forcing herself to sleep. Unfortunately, she can't escape from her dreams. Waking up, screaming from a nightmare was much better because eventually, she'll be forced to wake up and won't have to wait until emotional pain kills her in her sleep.

Claire was still sleeping, probably having a wonderful dream. The blonde got up and went to the bathroom to wash away the memories of the night, including her dreams. After that, she continued on the kitchen and made breakfast.

"Good morning!" Claire greeted her.

"Hi, how's last night?"

"Well, we talked all night! He's so fun to be with!"

Alice smiled and tried to focus on cooking.

"By the way, we'll hang out later…" Claire watched Alice, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, r-really. You have a date…"

"Well, I guess…" Claire giggled.

"Uhm, actually I was planning to explore Racoon City tonight. Tell me what time he's going so I can leave you two alone." Alice gave her a smile.

"Oh, okay. Thanks…" Claire was about to let go of the conversation but thought of something. "So, he's coming with you?"

"He?Who?"

"Matt… your Matt."

"Oh, uh, no. I-I think he already left… I can't find him here anymore." Alice lied.

"Oh. That sucks." Claire smiled as she walked to the showers.

Obviously, her best friend will give way for her feelings. Claire felt a sudden guilt, but ignored it.

"_It's better this way, Matt is destined to be mine, anyway." _She thought.

* * *

Alice began to walk away from the mansion; she didn't even wait for Matt to come. She doesn't really know where to go but she's certain that she don't want to go back their room. And besides, Claire made it clear with the "WE" word, and that means her and Matt only.

She walked until her feet hurts, she was fortunate that a park was nearby when she finally grew tired. The park was covered with beautiful blanket of greens, accented by a couple of flowers that vary from yellow to purple then red. Alice immediately felt relaxed. The sea of green was interrupted by a long stretch of crystal clear water perfectly reflecting the beauty of the moon set on the sky with the stars.

Alice shrunk on the bed of grass and savoured herself to the beauty of nature. It almost helped her in diverting her attention out of her best friend. Matt, her secret love triangle. Her mind drifted so far she didn't notice that she fell asleep. Drops of rain and a cold shiver brought her back to reality.

The blonde tried to look for a place near the park where she can stay until the rain stops but failed. She found nothing but tress. She was about to run in the rain when something caught her sight; a small cabin hidden on the thick bushes that are now sagging because of the rain.

Alice immediately ran to the cabin and fortunately it was not locked. She went inside and struggled in finding the light switch. Finally, she found a cord and as she pulled it, she was surprised to find that it wasn't empty. Everything was covered in white blankets. Unfortunately, there were holes on the roof. Alice pushed the stuffs inside the cabin away from the drips from the roof.

After securing everything was dry, she found a place at the corner of the cabin and waited. It was only a few seconds when she noticed that she was shaking. And as if the anaesthesia lost its effect, she immediately felt cold. She decided to take one of the blankets and went back to the corner but when she finally settled on her position, it was only when she realized what the blanket was covering. A set of teeth with a smile flashed on her that immediately set her whole system frozen except her heart.


End file.
